<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Agent Crowley by MagnetoTheMagnificent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524404">Agent Crowley</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetoTheMagnificent/pseuds/MagnetoTheMagnificent'>MagnetoTheMagnificent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agent Carter (TV), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awesome Peggy Carter, Crowley Has ADHD (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Being a Demon (Good Omens), Crowley thinks he's suave, but he really isn't</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:55:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetoTheMagnificent/pseuds/MagnetoTheMagnificent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley wakes up during WW2, and decides he wants to help while being cool and suave. That's when he meets the coolest, most badass secret agent ever, Agent Carter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Agent Crowley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was just a silly crossover I thought up, because Peggy is so cool and Crowley just wants to be cool.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley was angry. He was angry at God, angry at Satan, angry at humanity. He had practically just woken up from his nearly century-long nap to find a world in ruins. Crowley couldn't quite understand it, but he was filled with a desire to help. Some hidden compassion possessed him to march up to the recruitment office of the SOE.<br/>
"That's odd," a brown-haired woman mused, glancing at Crowley, who was sat in front of her.<br/>
"I always review the lists of potential recruits, and you weren't on it yesterday," she said, her tone rife with suspicion.<br/>
Crowley smiled confidently.<br/>
"Mussst be a memory lapse, Agent Carter."<br/>
She narrowed her eyes at the lanky, red-haired man.<br/>
"Do you have some sort of eye condition, Mr. Crowley?" she asked, focusing her attention on his sunglasses.<br/>
"Oh no," he assured her.<br/>
"Jussst a fashion ssstatement."<br/>
"I see."<br/>
Agent Carter took in his odd appearance. He was clad in a dapper suit, a sleek fedora, and of course, his dark sunglasses. Didn't he know there was a war going on?<br/>
"Where are you from, Mr. Crowley?" she began, trying to place his strange, hiss-like accent.<br/>
"London, all my life," Crowley lied. What was he going to answer? The depths of Hell?<br/>
Agent Carter nodded, but she didn't fully believe him.<br/>
"When were you born?" she continued, hoping to glean an inkling of information.<br/>
Crowley quickly did the the math to find an appropriate year.<br/>
"Sssix of June, Nineteen hundred and sssix,' he answered, mentally congratulating himself on his pun.<br/>
It was then that Agent Carter noticed his pointed teeth and forked tongue.<br/>
"Any medical problems?"<br/>
"Not at all. Never been sssick."<br/>
"Even through the Spanish Flu?" She asked incredulously.<br/>
Spanish Flu? What was that? Did he sleep through whatever that was?<br/>
"I got lucky, I guesssss. Don't even know anyone who got sssick..." he paused.<br/>
Wrong answer.<br/>
Agent Carter was becoming more suspicious of him. He couldn't be a spy, he was too daft to be a spy. Delusional? Likely. Why was he here?<br/>
"Why do you want to join the SOE?"<br/>
"I think my talentsss could be put to good use ending thisss ssskirmish," he explained.<br/>
"Why don't you enlist?"<br/>
What could he answer? That his side would hound him if he joined the war.<br/>
"I was rejected."<br/>
The lies kept spilling out, and perhaps it was a little miracle that he was accepted.<br/>



Agent Carter didn't trust him, but it turned out he was an excellent benefactor, if a little (very much) odd.<br/>
She was, however, seeing some use for him. He was a polyglot, and his linguistic talents helped to assess the growing number of Nazi spies. He became respected in the Nazi circle, hosting lavish parties. His job was to get the Nazis comfortable in his presence, so the more experienced agents can swoop in and take them out.<br/>



It was days before he received his first real mission. Agent Carter had figured it was simple enough, investigate a shifty bookkeeper who was on their watchlist.<br/>
"I need you to keep an eye on a certain Mr. Fell," she ordered.<br/>
Crowley's ears perked up. Could it be, an excuse to see Aziraphale? Of course, it could be someone else. How many Mr. Fells were there, anyway?<br/>
"He owns a bookshop, and we have insight that he's been seen with certain known conspirators."<br/>
Oh yes, that was Aziraphale. But what was he doing with Nazis?<br/>
Unless....<br/>
"He seems to have been supplying them with books about mythology and prophecy. We don't know if he knows their true intentions, but it is vital that he does not sell them anything regarding the Tesseract," she continued.<br/>
Tesseract? He had never heard of that.<br/>
"What's the Tesseract? Some sort of weapon?"<br/>
"You could say that. All you need to know is that it's a powerful cosmic cube that can allegedly give the Germans more power than you can imagine."<br/>
He doubted that, but humoured her. Humans were so superstitious. It wasn't that the supernatural didn't exist, he was living proof that it did, but it didn't exist in the way they imagined it to. Cosmic cube? Really?<br/>
"Okay, I'll make sure the deal doesn't happen," he promised.<br/>
"They're going to be meeting in a Church," Agent Carter added nonchalantly.<br/>
Crowley stopped. Now this was a bit of a complication.<br/>
"Church?" he repeated with a hint of fear.<br/>
"Yeah, do you have a religious problem with that?"<br/>
You could say that, but not in the way she thinks.<br/>
"No, no, it just seemed an odd meeting for that sort of situation."<br/>
"It is, rather," Agent Carter agreed.<br/>
Crowley left her office.<br/>
"Anything else, Agent Carter?"<br/>
"No, that's it. Now get on with it!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>